kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kimura
is a young man who became the new user of in 2019. History Kimura was one of the 13 people brought into the Mirror World by a mysterious woman to restart the Rider War. At some point, he teamed up with Miyuki Tezuka, Shinji Kido and Ishida. 4 days have passed since the beginning, and his team was shown in an abandoned house, preaparing to fight Jun Shibaura's gang. As a huge battle broke out between the two sides, a horde of Mirror Monsters appeared forced all of them to retreat. Kimura would later have a talk with Shinji on his optimism on the situation despite the fact that they were trapped with seemingly no way out. He stated that he had to believe in the mysterious woman's words because she was their only hope at the time. When Tezuka came back after a meeting with Jun with a suggestion of cooperating with Jun, Kimura believed him and handed over his Advent Deck as a sign of trust. The next day, Kimura and the team realized they were betrayed by Tezuka. As Jun, Ishihashi, Tozuka and Tezuka transformed, he had to witness Ishida's death by Evildiver. As he was being targeted by them, Ouja and Zolda appeared and killed Tozuka with his Final Vent. He fled separately from Shinji as Shinji was dragged by Ren in desperate from Goro's End of the World finisher. The next day, he met the gravely injured Miyuki. As he prepared to attack him for payback, Miyuki fell and begged a favor as he returned Verde deck and the latter stained Ryuki deck so he was dragged to meet Shinji so he could give his apology. Kimura took him to meet Shinji, but it was too late as he had died. But before the body decoyed, Kimura told Shinji of the apologize and also warned him that there was another Shinji. But right after the warn, Shinji became Dark Shinji and ran away. Kimura and Ren chased him, only to find him maliciously killed Jun as Ryuga. Afterwards, Dark Shinji faces Ren and Kimura, before choking Kimura and severely wounding him. Barely escaping, he is then found by three Buzzstinger monsters. Still suffering from his injuries, Kimura wasn't able to transform and is eaten by the Buzzstingers, perishing. Kamen Rider Verde Kamen Rider Verde Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 11.5 t (230 AP) *'Kicking Power': 15 t (300 AP) *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 6 seconds *'Sight': 20 km *'Hearing': 10 km Kimura can transform into Kamen Rider Verde using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Biogreeza. His Visor, the , is mounted on his left thigh. All of Verde's parameters, with the exception of his kicking power, are below average. Thus, he relies on deception to defeat his opponents rather than direct confrontation. Through the use of the Hold Vent, Verde can arm himself with the , a yo-yo weapon derived from Biogreeza's eye. By using his Final Final Vent, Verde can execute his finisher, the Death Punish, in which Biogreeza grabs Verde's legs with its tongue and swings him into the target, resulting in both Verde and the enemy being launched into the air. Verde then grabs the opponent and spins around before performing a piledriver on the enemy as the two fall to the ground. Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Bio Visor - Verde's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards Behind the scenes Portrayal Kimura is portrayed by . Notes *Kimura is the second Mirror Rider to be eaten by the Mirror Monsters, the first being Ishida, Kamen Rider Imperer. **Both of their deaths were also caused by their (former) comrades. However, in Kimura's case, he was simply wounded by Dark Shinji, thus rendering him unable to fight while Ishida was outright eaten by Tezuka's Evildiver. See also *Itsuro Takamizawa - The Original User of Kamen Rider Verde. References External Links Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Heroes Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Deceased